Please Tell Me We Didn't
by manic221
Summary: Maddie wakes up in Zack's bed after her eighteenth birthday she has a bad hangover and can't remember much about the night before so goes in search of the truth but will she like what she finds? Rated T for slight adult themes
1. Waking up

**Please Tell Me We Didn't**

**AN: Hello everyone time for another story from me, I hope you all enjoy it this time its Suite life of Zack and Cody the pairing? Zaddie as its become known in the fandom I honestly dont like that name it don't sound right I prefer Mack sounds better. Before I continue I'm not sure whether 18 is the legal age for drinking in the USA I think its 21 in most states I live in the UK so I'm not sure but whatever. Anyway... On with the story Dubbed Please tell me we didn't. **

It was quiet throughout the Tipton the party was over and the party guests had all gone home or retired to there suites the cleaners had finished the job a few hours ago picking up all the empty bottles and drinks left from the night before, usually Moseby would blatantly refuse any party going on in his hotel however London had insisted she throw a party for Maddies eighteenth it had been a surprise they had all done there part to prepare and keep it a secret from Maddie, London jumped around shouting yay me most of the night and the others had ran around making sure it was a perfect party after persuasion from Mr Tipton himself Moseby had even allowed alcohol though he kept an annoyingly close luck on anyone that wasn't eighteen it was his big rule no under age drinking in his hotel this was ok as Carey was also very strict with Zack and Cody "No drinking tonight otherwise you will be grounded for a very long time" Carey had said before they all left to go down to the lobby to but the finishing touches on the decoration for Maddie. Needless to say most of the adults and the kids old enough to drink and some that were not got very drunk including Maddie by the end of the night Maddie didn't know which way was up and she suddenly got all clingy with Zack.

xXx

A young blonde slept peacefully in a small bed in a room that was shared by two young twins, twins this young girl had gotten very fond of in the five long years they'd be living in the Tipton yes Zack drove her crazy with his shameless flirting sometimes but in a way she found it sweet and innocent. She woke up and groaned tiredly her head hurting from night before she brought her hands up to her head place them on her temples "Ow." the girl screeched in pain it was then she looked around at her surroundings the room she found herself in this morning wasn't hers she tried so hard to remember what happened last night but this just hurt her head it was then the door to the room she was in opened and the light from the room flooding this room she had another look round now she could see there was another bed next to her that looked like it had been slept in last night but whoever it was had left a while ago. She then looked slowly down at herself she was in her underwear last night she had been wearing a blue dress what had happened last night?

"Morning sleeping beauty." a familiar male voice said slowly. After she heard that voice so many things rushed through her head what had happened last night? No way was this? She looked around crap this is Zack's bed.

"Ok, Zack number your wrong I'm not sleeping nor am I a beauty and two what the hell am I doing in your bed?" She asked getting louder nearer the end of her little rant. Zack laughed nervously.

"Well" Zack began rubbing his head "You where very drunk last night and I didn't think it would be safe for you to walk home in your state so I brought you up here, I brought you some tea mum says tea is good for you when you have a hangover" He said smiling at the beautiful girl sitting up on his bed her full name was Madeline but her friends knew her as Maddie.

Maddie smiled at the boy standing before her he had grown up so much he was fifteen now they've known each other for five years and he'd always been there for her when she needed someone he would be there he was the only one who turned up at her sweet sixteenth. Maddie politely took the cup of tea from Zack and gave him one last smile. Even though there was a war going on in her head and not just the hangover but she was worried what might have happened last night between her and Zack last night the last thing she remembered she was talking to Zack it was an innocent conversation she couldn't remember what exactly it was about only that Zack was sober, Zack and Cody where expressly forbidden from drinking any alcoholic drinks or else. She suddenly felt sick she placed her hands over her mouth and ran past Zack and to the bathroom, not because Zack repulsed her in fact it was quite literally the opposite she loved him though she always hidden deep inside herself using the excuse that he was too young, she hadn't told anyone about this it was her single biggest secret. She had dreamed of the ways in which she would tell him her true stories and none of them involved her being drunk. Even worse if her fears of what happened last night where true it was statutory rape and she could get in so much trouble and what about Carey did she know was she angry? Maddie had to find out what happened between her and Zack who could she ask? She spent along time staring in the mirror thinking about this the last thing she remembered London was more drunk then her so she'd be useless, there was Cody, Cody like his brother had been forbidden from drinking the only problem with Cody was he was almost impossible to read and Maddie didn't know how he would react to the question. There Carey but she was Zack's mother if they had and Carey hadn't known that would cause a whole lot of crap for Zack if Maddie to ask her she'd have to be clever about it. There was Moseby but like Cody he was impossible to read.

**AN: ok I decided this is going to be chaptered story it won't be long I just want to make it a bit easier for you too read and understand the next chapter will be up shortly I hope you like this and the concept I'm sure you've worked out what shes worried about lol so R+R and tell me what you think. Thanks guys.**


	2. Mr Moseby

**Chapter 2 – Mr. Moseby**

**AN: hey everyone I'm this writing pretty much straight after I've posted the first so I don't know what the response has been like so here goes Chapter 2...**

Maddie stood at her candy counter with her Tipton workers outfit on reading the newspaper her headache had pretty much subsided now and she could see and think straight, she had spent the entire morning thinking about what she was going to do about her little problem. She had figured how exactly she would ask each person and when she would ask them now Maddie was just playing the waiting game she had decided the first person she would ask was Moseby as luck would have it as she thought about her master plan Moseby walked into the lobby apparently looking for someone.

"Mr. Moseby" Maddie said waving at him to get his attention.

"Not now Madeline, I'm very busy" Moseby said in his usual posh accent.

"But this is very important" Maddie tried one more time.

Moseby looked cautiously at the blonde girl stood behind the candy counter he had grown very fond of her in the years she had worked here she was one of his best workers and she never missed a shift and was always very polite.

Maddie thought he was about to walk away when he seemed to change his mind and walked over to her smiling cheerfully.

"Very well Madeline what is it?" Moseby enquired

Maddie froze she wasn't ready for this she thought she was but now she was worried again just how would Mr. Moseby react to her question would he shout? Would he worry? Would he be disgusted? Maddie screamed in her head for several moments

"Well." Moseby said in an impatient tone breaking her out of her inside screaming fit.

"Sorry... it's just... did I act any differently then normal last night with Zack?" Maddie asked but she said it so fast it all came out in sort of a slur that would be impossible for anyone to understand.

"I didn't understand a word of that please say it again this time in English" Mr. Moseby said clearly confused and concerned about his young employee.

"Yes. Sorry Sir... its just... Really what I want to ask is did I act in anyway strange with anyone last night?" Maddie said a little more confident but still worried about what she might hear.

"By anyone I assume you mean Zack, I hadn't really thought about but now you ask you were acting rather strange at about eleven o'clock you started being rather forward with Zack you know hugging him staying close to him you even kissed him on the cheek a couple of times" Moseby finished looking quizzically at the young blonde in front of him.

"Did you hear what I said to him?"Maddie asked in her most innocent voice.

"No I'm afraid not Madeline did something happen last night?" Moseby asked caring

"That's what I'm trying to find out" Maddie sighed "Thanks anyway Mr. Moseby" Maddie said giving him an unenthusiastic smile

Moseby smiled at her he thought about saying something of comfort or asking another question but thought better of it, he walked away from the young blonde to get back to business. She'd been touchy feely with Zack, Oh no this didn't sound good. Would Zack really take advantage of her in her drunk state?

She looked around the Tipton again and realised Mr. Moseby had turned around to look at her again she gave him a sad smile. Moseby let out a small sigh and and looked into Maddies brown eyes.

"Madeline I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Mr. Moseby he smiled a big showing all his pearly whites Moseby was very happy with himself.

"Maddie if this really is about Zack why don't you just ask him, he's a good kid even though he does drive me around bend sometimes" Moseby said in a friendly voice laughing at his at his final comment.

"Because," Maddie sighed "I'm scared of his answer" Maddie said concerned.

"Well Ok but one last thing, Maddie I've always believed that things happen for a reason if something happened between you and Zack last night maybe it's because your denying your heart of what it really wants" Moseby said slowly watching her reactions to each word, judging how she was taking it he smiled again at the young blonde and turned to walk away.

"Thank you Moseby" she said sincerely.

Just like that Moseby had figured her out everything she had hidden he fad found it how? How had he found out her true feelings for Zack? And worse did anyone else know. She had tried so hard to keep it a secret she had dated other guys to forget about him but none of them were ever Zack she sometimes forgot about him for an hour as she ate the meal or watched the movie but no matter how long she stayed out, how late she got back to the Tipton he was always there sat in lobby waiting for her to get home she recalled one time when...

It was late it was the latest she'd ever been out with a boy, she looked at her watch in disbelief yes it was really quarter to twelve and the git who had took her out hadn't bothered to walk her home, Maddie couldn't wait to get to the safety of the Tipton she had never been out this late and it scared her, she was sixteen and out all alone in the dark she had known it would be a bad idea to catch a late showing of one of the films. Annoyingly the boy who she'd been out with had been disgustingly physical with her you know? Trying to make out throughout the film Maddie hated to make out during movies she didn't mind a little now and then but when it's all the way through the movie it just gets annoying, she had went to watch the film not make out throughout and miss all the good bits. The git what was that guys name again? Maddie thought to herself whatever he'd even tried to get his hands down her pants a couple of times unsuccessfully after the third time she was getting tired of his sexual advancements she had asked him politely to take her home she didn't care the movie wasn't over she just wanted to go home she hated boys like him, she struggled to remember why she'd agreed to go on the stupid date she had figured him out as soon as she saw him, he was one of those guys that only wanted sex and didn't care much for the girls feelings. Maddie on the other hand was the complete opposite Maddie didn't want sex she wanted a cute and steady boyfriend.

Maddie finally reached the doors of the Tipton the spinning was locked so she had to walk just a little further to the door for people who lived there or workers, Maddie usually didn't stay at the Tipton but her house was quite far away and there were no buses at this time so before a date she always arranged to stay at the Tipton. Zack had found out about this and had begone waiting for her she'd told him to stop because he would get in trouble but he was determined too make sure she had got home safe, though Maddie hadn't told him she found it quite sweet but it was also annoying she went on these dates to forget about him but he wouldn't let her today was different though she hoped as she opened the door he'd be sat there patiently waiting for her, it was now midnight and Maddie had her doubts.

Zack sat patiently on the seat that faced the door he knew Maddie would come through, it was late even for Maddie she'd never stayed out this late before and Zack was really worried about her she hadn't told him when she'd be back but he assumed the normal time which for Maddie was usually half past ten, it was even worse when Zack found out who she was dating his name was Marcus he was a jerk in every essence of the word he always bragged about how many girls he'd had and how far he'd been he was shocked and slightly disappointed when he had found out who she would be dating. He looked at the clock above the spinning doors it was midnight. Where was she? As he thought this the door opened he looked hopefully at the door and there she was the most gorgeous girl you can imagine Zack smiled brightly pretending the fact she was dating didn't upset him.

"shouldn't you be in bed?" Maddie asked him smiling at the boy she wanted to see over anyone

else.

"Shouldn't you have been home hours ago?" Zack scolded her falsely.

"Sorry Dad." Maddie giggled at Zack.

Zack loved making her laugh it made him so happy to think that even just for a second Maddie was happy to just be with him and no one else.

"Seriously though why are you still up your Mum will kill you if she finds out." Maddie scolded.

"How could I sleep worrying about you?" Zack said sweetly.

"Awww come here," Maddie said motioning him to come to her "I'm fine" she finished holding him close to her he wasn't quite as tall as her so his head ended up resting on her bosom but she didn't mind she was just thankful for his warmth and to be with someone who actually cared about her she took his hand and led him to the sofa she needed someone to talk too right now.

"So where is he" Zack said breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"When I left him he was still in the the cinema" Maddie told Zack.

"He didn't walk you home?" Zack questioned disgust dripping from every letter.

"Its ok" Maddie sighed looking at the blonde boy sat next to her she pulled her legs onto the sofa and turned herself so she could see him better he did the same thing they where now looking deep into each others eyes anger clear on Zack's features, he cared so much for the girl sat opposite him he was furious what kind of guy doesn't walk a young girl home?

"Its not ok Maddie anything could have happened to you out there by yourself how dare he not walk you home you deserve way better the that jerk Maddie!" Zack shouted still angry Maddie didn't even know why Zack cared for her so much Zack clenched his fist tightly and looked away from her, she'd never seen him this angry before it really wasn't like him.

"Yes but it didn't I'm fine see?" Maddie said putting her hand lightly on his chin gently lifting his face up so he was looking at her again, he smiled faintly he was still upset.

"Oh Zack," she sighed "If only you were three years older, you'd be perfect" She smiled dreamily any girl would be lucky to have him he seriously was gods gift to women, just women three years younger then her.

That was the first night they fell asleep on the sofa in the lobby at the Tipton hotel.

**AN: Wow! That tuned up so much longer then I planned it to be I wrote this late last night and when I woke up I practically added the entire flashback scene to the chapter I really like this chapter I think its better then my first one I hope you all liked it too I've only had one review so far I wouldn't mind a few more :D thanks. Just realised this is literally the longest thing I've ever written for Fan fiction and I'm only on the second chapter lol.**


	3. Carey

**Chapter 3 – Carey**

**Disclaimer:- I forgot to write this in the first two chapters oh well it should be obvious I do not own Suite Life unfortunately...**

**AN: I really enjoyed writing the last chapter it was a lot of fun and I think I revealed more about the characters and particularly Maddie and her motives for the things she's doing and truths she's hiding again please R+R it really helps someone like me know my works appreciated even its a bad comment I love the feedback.**

_Ring. Ring.. Ring... _

Maddie looked at her phone again. Why won't he give up? She really didn't want to talk to him at the moment. She'd said she would go on a date with him today, but she really didn't want to go. She should really answer the phone and tell him, but she didn't want to. He'd been trying to ask her on a date for so long that she eventually took pity on him and said she'd go.

_Ring. Ring.. Ring... _

"Oh for God's sake, leave me alone." Maddie screamed at her phone, and as if he'd heard, the phone stopped ringing. She smiled, "Finally! Persistent bugger," she said menacingly at the phone.

_Beep. Beep.. Beep... _

'Oh, what now?' Maddie thought to herself. She looked over at her phone; it was a text message from none other than Max - the guy she was meant to be dating tonight. She took her phone in her hand and flipped it open to look at her screen, it read.

_Hey Maddie__.__ Don't know why you__'__r__e__ not picking up your phone, whatever I was just going to tell you I've changed my mind about the date tonight, I've made arrangements with someone else, I don't think you'll be that bothered you seemed pretty co__z__y with that other guy at your party__.__W__hy did you say yes when you already had someone? You know what don't answer that__,__ I don't care I don't have time for girls like you__._

_See you around Mads. _

'How dare he turn me down and make arrangements with another girl, wait a minute what was that?' She read over the text again 'you looked pretty cozy with that guy at your party' 'Was he talking about Zack?' Maddie thought to herself.

She thought about texting him back and she argued with herself for little before finally deciding to simply text.

_Ok__ay,__ whatever__.__B__ut what guy are you talking about__?__ I don't understand._

She held the phone patiently in her hand, waiting for a response and hoping the guy he was talking about wasn't whom she thought he meant.

_Beep. Beep.. Beep..._

_You know__,__ the __b__londe dude with the blue eyes? The one who looked similar to the other blonde dude at your party__,__ the one you were flirting with and kissing all night... thanks again for __acce__pting the date__.__ I know it was a pity date__ and__ I also know I deserve much better, thanks for helping me see that__.__ I owe you one Mads. _

She just stared at her phone in disbelief. She had been flirting with Zack all night, could innocent flirting and the odd kiss really have lead to them falling into bed with each other? Maddie thought to herself. She was still working and looked at her clock - twelve o'clock, gosh still five hours of this, how slow could a day go?

"'Sup Maddie." A familiar voice chimed. She looked up from her phone and looked at the boy; it was Zack, he smiled at her lovingly.

"No Zack you can't have any free candy," Maddie said, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Oh come on, please?" Zack begged playfully, but in a serious sort of way that only Zack could do. This time, she couldn't help it, she burst out in giggle fits. Zack smiled at her, he always did love her laugh - it made her look so cute.

"Don't tell Cody, but you're definitely the funnier twin," Maddie told him, trying desperately to stop laughing.

"Zack, what have I told you about pestering Maddie?" Carey scolded her son.

This was Maddie's chance to ask Carey about last night, but Zack was here. She had to figure out a way to get Zack away without hurting his feelings. She thought quickly on her feet, it was dinnertime.

"Zack, be a doll and get me my lunch from the cafeteria I wanna speak to your mum if you don't mind," She smiled sweetly at him, holding out her card for the attendants to swipe for her employee meal.

"You know what I have," She winked at him.

"Yeah, one cheese and pickle sandwich on brown bread with a can of soda." Zack smiled before running of to get the food.

"So, what do want to talk about Maddie?" Carey inquired. Maddie shifted from foot to foot, scared of what Carey might say. Maddie liked Carey quite a lot, she was friendly and caring, but also rather protective over her two sons, and that's what worried her.

"Well I don't quite know how to ask you this…" She pondered slowly. Carey smiled at Maddie, as if persuading her to continue.

"Did anything happen between me and Zack at my party last night?" Maddie asked nervously.

Carey sighed, "Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that. At your party, you started getting very flirty with Zack, and I saw you kiss him at least once. I like you Maddie, but if you really don't have any feelings for my son, you shouldn't really act that way. I see the way he acts around you, he really does love you Maddie. But, you acting that way at your party just confused him. You say you don't care for him, yet at your party you're all over him like he's the only boy in the world. Zack might seen a little dumb, but he's a smart kid, so I think he probably knew you were only acting the way you were because you were drunk - but that doesn't make it right." Carey told Maddie.

"I know, I'm sorry Carey," Maddie said apologetically.

"It's okay. Look, if you really want to know what happened ask Zack, he was sober all night. He will remember what happened. I need to get going; I'm performing in ten minutes. Just one last thing before I go. You need to make it clear to Zack how you feel about him whether he's just a friend or whether there's something more." Carey said. She was right, of course it wasn't fair on Zack to keep stringing him along.

"That's one of my many problems, Carey. I don't know how I feel about him anymore." Maddie told her sadly.

"Well you need to work that out then" She smiled at Maddie before walking away.

Zack leaned quietly against the wall, just out of view from the women discussing him just a couple of meters away. Maddie didn't know how she felt about him anymore - that could either be a good thing or a very bad thing.

**AN: Ha Ha cliffhanger sorry! Hope you all like this read and review please criticism or praise welcome and anything in between. Finally I've been told my writing contains several British terms sorry if anyone has any problems understanding said terms let me know by PM or Review ill be happy to explain them. **


	4. Cody

**Chapter 4 – Cody**

**AN: I'm back I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and your willingness to help me I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying my story. Ok so originally I hadn't planned to have Zack find out the way he did at the end of the last chapter when I was writing it felt like it was time knew at least something :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter **

**I would Like to say a huge thank you to my new Beta boysinabooth thank so much for help im sure it will help people enjoy the story more.**

**Disclaimer: - I DO NOT OWN SUITE LIFE DUH!**

Zack stood quietly, listening to the two women talking about him just two meters away. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it, he had come back to see if Maddie wanted a packet of crisps. But when he heard his mum, he just froze. Following his name, his mum said something like, 'How you feel about him?' It didn't make much sense to him, but then he heard Maddie speak. She said 'that's one of my many problems', the fact she had said many didn't bother Zack or simply didn't register the bit that did however, was 'I don't know how I feel about him anymore,' he barely dared to breathe. Maddie didn't know how she felt about him anymore, this was either a good thing or a really bad thing.

It was three o'clock, and Maddie had two hours left of work. She stood quietly, thinking about her remaining options. Either she could come out and just ask Zack, or she could duck around that option one last time and ask his twin brother Cody. She pondered quietly; it had to be Cody. She sighed, though she felt bad by going behind Zack's back for the third time in just over six hours. She couldn't ask Zack, she was still terrified of his answer. Thats why she asked Mr. Moseby for her half an hour break. Every employee got at a time of their choosing. So she waited outside Zack and Cody's suite building up the courage to knock. Maddie was almost certain Zack would be out at the moment; he usually went out in the afternoon with his friends from school.

"Here goes," Maddie said quietly to herself.

_Knock. Knock.. Knock... _

Maddie heard fumbling in the room and some desperate mumbling. She thought she heard Cody say, 'Hide,' to someone, but she could have been wrong. She was about to knock again, but she heard Cody shout, "Don't go, I'm coming!" She stood still for a moment, waiting for Cody to come to the door.

"Oh hey Maddie, what's up?" Cody said, looking nervously at the blonde girl standing in front of him.

"Hey could I come in…I need to ask you a couple of things," Maddie said, smiling sweetly at the young boy in front of her.

"Erm..." Cody looked back into his suite, moving his eyes really quickly up and down the room like he was looking for someone. "Yeah you can," he said nervously. As they walked in, he began looking quickly around his apartment.

"Is everything okay Cody?" Maddie asked, looking around the room suspiciously.

"Hmm? Yeah…Yeah…Sorry," Cody stuttered, "So what did you want?" Cody asked, looking at Maddie. He motioned for her to sit down with him she did so.

"Cody I need to ask you something... it's about Zack, it's about last night at my party. Your mum and a couple of others have told me I was kinda flirty with Zack and not my normal self. Do you remember what we talked about and perhaps more importantly, do you know what happened afterwards?" Maddie asked awkwardly.

"Maddie, you shouldn't be asking me this, you should be asking my brother," Cody said looking oddly towards the door.

She felt sick when she saw that Cody was looking directly at the door - which was now open. Maddie heard him come in and when she turned to look Zack had gone. She looked at Cody, then back at the door, then back at the Cody briefly before deciding to run after Zack.

What had he heard? Was he upset? Angry? Maddie was so worried that when he said her name she nearly didn't stop.

"Zack thank God, what did you hear?" Maddie asked him sternly.

"Enough. Why didn't you just ask me Maddie?" Zack said, looking kind of angry.

"Because..." Maddie choked. She couldn't cry, not in front of him. "Please, I was terrified of what happened last night after my party," she told him, holding back the tears.

"Do you really think I'd take advantage of you Maddie?" Zack asked, disappointment dripping off every word. Maddie felt so ashamed of herself.

"Zack please I..." Maddie choked.

"Save it Maddie, nothing happened okay. You kissed me a couple of times while you were drunk, there was flirting, sure, but don't worry. I know you only did it because you were drunk, I know you can never love me the way I love you." Zack cut her off.

"Please don't be angry Zack," Maddie did start crying this time; she couldn't help herself. Zack was her best friend, someone who had always been there for her and now he probably hated her.

"I'm not angry Maddie, just disappointed." Zack sighed before walking away from a crying Maddie. Usually, he would comfort her and tell her everything would be okay, but not this time; this time he just walked away. He was upset with her, how could she think he'd ever take advantage of her?

Zack thought back to the party. She had been in such a state at the end of the night that she couldn't even walk without his support. He hadn't wanted her to walk home in that state, so he had led her to his suite and put her to bed.

When Zack walked around the corner, Maddie started sobbing uncontrollably. She leant her back against the wall and slowly let herself slide down it, putting her hands over her face as she cried some more. It was like someone had smashed her heart into tiny pieces and it hurt more than anything had ever hurt her before.

AN: Well chapter 4 is done I know writing the last couple of dialogue lines and paragraphs damn near broke my heart I'm sorry about the sudden sadness of the story but you know... things have to get worse before they get better. With that ill leave you the next chapter will be soon please R+R.


	5. Farewell My Love

Chapter 5 : 

**AN: hey all Chapter 5 is here! Sorry about the delay I really wanted to keep the updates for this story quick and fast unfortunately this story has been giving me hell ive known what I wanna do now for a while I just had no idea how to write it hope you all enjoy this and thank you so much for your continued support you've all been amazing!**

Moseby looked nervously at his clock. Where the heck was Maddie? She'd been gone over an hour before; it was so unlike Maddie to be late. So naturally Moseby was incredibly worried about her and her well being.

Zack walked into the lobby at that point, his hood up over his head and his hands in his pocket. He stared intensely at the floor, wishing it would just disappear and let him fall - anything was better than this stupid place.

"Zack!" Moseby shouted, but there was no reaction from the boy. "Zack!" Moseby tried one last time; the boy looked at him, his eyes distant miles away from where he was but, he was listening.

"Have you seen Maddie?" Moseby asked him, looking at him trying to work out what was on his mind. Zack just shook his head nonchalantly and continued on his way. Zack was a lot of things, but he wasn't a liar - at least that's what Moseby thought.

Zack was lying. He'd been with her only thirty minutes ago, she had been sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. It hadn't concerned him back then, but being reminded of it now, suddenly the feelings he had for Maddie had come back, but he was still incredibly angry at her. He was so confused, so he did the only thing he could do, the only thing that made sense. He ran, ran past Moseby, ran through the spinning door. He just kept running as fast as he good, trying as hard as he could to get as far away as possible.

Moseby watched Zack run, he was shocked into silence. Was it something he'd said? Did this involve Maddie? He looked at his wrist watch again, she'd been gone an hour and a half. Moseby made a decision; something was really wrong. He tried Maddies cell phone, but there was no answer.

Maddie was curled in protective ball rocking herself slowly, tears still running down her face. She had hidden away from the world in the small janitors cupboard. She didn't want people to see her like this - crying over a boy - it was so ridiculous. She let the day's events mull over in her head, and the longer she left them the more she came to the shocking conclusion she was in love with Zack. Not just friendship love, real love, like in fairy tales. She was the princess, and he was her prince, but Zack hated her and she couldn't be angry because of that. She deserved it. She'd been such a fool, but a life where Zack hated her wasn't much of a life. So she cried, gently rocking herself, hidden away from the world. Silently praying it would be Zack who came looking for her, Zack who took her in his arms and stroked her hair gently soothing her, and as she would fall asleep, his presence would warm her and he would say I love you.

AN:yay done I hope you all enjoyed this I'm sorry the depressing tone will be sticking for maybe one more chapter which I will post hopefully sooner then I posted this one because this one is quite short for one of my chapters I apologise for that, anyway R+R please thank you very much and see you next time xD.


	6. Is everything lost?

**Chapter 6 – is everything lost?**

**AN: Hey all sorry for the long wait I but this story on hold without telling you guys lol sorry about that but i had a good reason just had my birthday and for my birthday I knew i was getting my own computer plus Microsoft Office 2007 so i put it on hold until I got my Computer see i know allot of people dislike 2007 but i actually love it and I love typing with it, so i decided to put this on hold until my b'day but now i have my new comp and office I can start again, yay! Ok seen as my Beta is really busy right now I'm going to go this one alone and go ahead and post this unedited the might be some grammar mistakes when she gets some free time (no pressure or rush Boysinabooth I appreciate everything you've done thanks ********) I'll repost this corrected until then this will so again if you can't stand grammar mistakes don't read this version, hold on a little while longer.**

Zack sat quietly in the kids park his legs hung loosely off of the small swings its funny how much bigger these seemed just a year ago, he'd grown up why couldn't Maddie see that?

She had seen it the other night, when she was drunk out of her head, now he thought about it he did sort of take advantage of her in her drunken state that night but only kissing, man she'd been pushy though once he got her up to his room he could have sworn she'd wanted it, wanted him but Zack didn't want it not when she was drunk he knew it would be wrong to let that happen so he undressed (down to her underwear he'd manage to restrain himself and that particular demon) once he'd done that he placed her lightly into his own bed. Maddie fell asleep instantly he stood there staring at her sleeping for a little while she looked so peacefully so, so beautiful. It was so hard to restrain himself, he couldn't trust himself to sleep in the same room as her so he left and slept on the floor next to his mother's sofa bed and Cody? He never came back.

Zack sighed as he pushed himself backwards and forwards on the tiny swing why had he said those horrible things to Maddie. He didn't even know where that anger came from it was an anger that didn't belong to him, but why had she made him so angry? He felt betrayed. Yes but even if that was the case what he said was too much and he hated himself for what had transpired in the last couple of hours.

Maddie would never forgive him, Zack had blew it with the only girl he had ever loved and it hurt, hurt more than anything Zack had ever felt in his entire life and nothing could describe it. His brain was telling him it was time to move on but his heart was refusing and even if he could somehow move on could he ever love anyone else? Zack pondered this for what seemed like ages he thought about all the girls in his class at school, yes some of them where pretty but they weren't beautiful like Maddie and he eventually narrowed the sixteen girls in his class down to four that he might like but it wasn't love not like the way he felt about Maddie.

Zack looked up at the night sky the stars shining bright and the moon big and prominent as it always was but the shining stars just reminded him of Maddie's shining personality and the big moon just reminded him of Maddie's big blue eyes.

"Damn!"Zack Screamed at himself hitting his knees tears cascading slowly down his face.

Zack felt so ashamed of himself, he felt like his whole world had come crashing down and he could have stopped it from falling this whole thing was his fault he couldn't escape that fact he couldn't hide in a cupboard he had done something terrible and he needed to fix it right now! He was crying. Zack had never had his heart broken but this must be how it felt.

He had to fix this now; he stood up quickly off of the swing and quickly rummaged through his pocket he was searching for his cell phone had his pocketfuls become deeper? When he finally clutched his phone he pulled it out and searched through his contacts until he found her name he wasted no time and hit the green call button before he could change his mind.

_Ring. Ring.. Ring..._

No answer. Damn Zack thought if she wasn't answering her phone tonight it would have to wait until the morning it was getting late and Zack needed to head home so he placed his hands in his pockets and began the walk back to the Tipton. Lonely and depressed.

**AN: Another Chapter done ******** I'm actually very happy with this chapter it's still kind of short sorry I'm getting to the point where i can start wrapping this story up ******** boo! There are just a couple of questions yet to answer like who if anyone was with Cody in the room when Maddie went up too 'question him' next chapter soon thank you for sticking with me and boysinabooth for being a wonderful Beta couldn't have done it without you, thanks ******


	7. Lost Forever?

**Chapter 7 – Lost Forever?**

**AN; Ok I'm back with chapter 7 : ) I don't have much to say for myself so let us just begin...**

**Actually there is one thing... Once again I'm going it alone without my beta I'm pretty sure my grammar is proper here but there could be some mistakes please forgive them!**

Zack walked slowly but with meaning towards his home the wonderful Tipton hotel when he used to think about the Tipton he would think of all the great memories he had there all the fun things him and his brother had gotten up to over the years now though, he was pretty sure he'd think about the Tipton and think about the events that had unfolded during the last forty eight hours. Maddies party, which was great but it only made him wonder. What it would be like if him and Maddie where dating, he allowed his mind to linger and fantasise about different things they would do together. He smiled briefly but suddenly he was frowning again after Maddie's party things had gone from fun to Maddie hating him. How had he let this happen?

xXx

As Zack stepped into the Tipton it was silent, _that's unusual Zack thought to himself. _Zack looked around unsure of himself. Zack didn't know whether he would be welcome by now they would know what he had done... what he had said... as he looked around desperately searching for a familiar face his eyes finally found someone. Moseby, when Moseby saw Zack he immediately started walking towards him, he didn't look angry, more upset? Zack didn't know what to do, should he run? Or wait; see what Moseby had to say, he decided to be brave.

"Zack, Welcome back you wouldn't know where Miss Madeline is would you?" Moseby smiled. Zack was worried now why hadn't Moseby seen her? She was meant to go back to go back to work, she was in a state when he left her but he hadn't realised.

"No. Why?" Zack asked coolly, Mr Moseby looked at Zack suspiciously.

"No one has seen Maddie since After you left earlier and according to Cody she was with you before seemingly vanishing apparently you two had a disagreement" Mr Moseby said gently but Zack knew he was accusing Zack and he didn't really blame him.

"We did, but I swear when I left her she was in the corridor" Zack said leaving out the fact she was crying.

"What was she doing in the corridor?" Moseby asked slowly watching Zack carefully he knew the young boy was uncomfortable but everyone was worried and he had the entire staff in the Tipton searching for the young blonde.

"Crying..." Zack gulped disgusted with himself.

"You left Maddie crying in the corridor?" Moseby asked sure he'd misheard the Zack he knew would never leave Maddie alone crying.

"Yes I did, I should go find her" Zack said quickly leaving before Moseby asked anymore questions he was now really worried about Maddie he had to find her before it was too late and everything they had was lost forever...

**AN: Dun! Dun!! Duh!!! Cliff hanger only the second one I've done in this story I'll try and have the next chapter out soon, this story is nearly done guys! Oh my god I can't believe it until next time please do review I love getting them.**


	8. The Tipton Was Deffinately Full Of Love

**Chapter 8 **

**AN: Hey all welcome to chapter 8 I wanted to start this ages ago but I've just been lazy, lol Sorry! I hope you don't hate me :S anyhow I hope all of you have a fantastic Christmas : )**

Zack walked fast through the many corridors of the Tipton hotel, getting more and more worked up as each corridor he searched yielded no results. He was racking his brain; _where would she go? What if she's hurt? Or maybe worse, what have I done?_ Zack gulped before shaking his head he could not allow himself to think that way. Maddie was fine he reassured himself... it didn't work.

"Maddie" Zack shouted as tears threatened to start falling.

No Matter what she said or how many times she broke his heart with the steady stream of boys visiting at work he still loved Maddie more than anything, more than anyone in this world. Zack had told his brother that a couple of times he had said 'the world is huge Zack' he remembered laughing at Cody and telling him 'to you maybe, to me? Maddie is my world, there is nothing else.' Cody had simply frowned at him and left.

_Speak of the devil. _Zack thought to himself as his twin brother ran past him at the end of the corridor, apparently heading somewhere in a rush and trying to avoid being seen. Zack thought it was strange but he didn't have time to linger on what Cody might be doing he still hadn't found Maddie.

Zack continued to walk slowly listening out for anything that might give away Maddie's where about, Zack smiled this reminded him of the time the four of them; Zack, Cody, London and Maddie, had played a huge game of hide and seek they had the whole hotel and Zack had to find everyone; Cody had hidden in their apartment (a good idea they had food and it would be a long time) London had hidden in the show room she was the last one he found (Zack and Cody are banned from the show room) and Maddie? Maddie had hidden in the janitor's closet on the twin's floor.

"That's it!" Zack exclaimed clicking his second finger and thumb.

Zack ran quickly to the elevator and tapped the correct button to get to his floor it seemed to take forever Zack pressed the button numerous times to try and speed it up.

"Hurry up, stupid thing" he said punching the control panel.

When the elevator finally reached the correct floor Zack jumped out anxious to get to the janitor's closet to prove his theory correct. After what seemed like hours he reached the janitor's closet, Zack didn't dare open the door instead he listened at the door staying quiet. Sure enough Zack heard a small whimpering sound coming from within.

Zack still didn't feel it was right to just go in, so he sat down outside the door leaning his back gently against it he breathed in and out slowly putting together thoughts in his head.

"Maddie?" Zack began quietly within the closet Maddie lifted her head from out of her hands and looked at the door but didn't say anything.

"I'm really sorry, I was upset but I shouldn't have said what I did it was wrong of me and you deserve so much more" Zack said softly hoping that she would forgive him, he sighed when there was still no answer. But within Maddie had moved herself so she too was leaning her head and back against the door, if it was not there they'd be leaning against each other.

"I will always love you Maddie, no matter what you do or say and I know you don't love me back, but that's okay. You know why? It's a pleasure just to know you Maddie, thank you." Zack sighed she wasn't talking to him, he couldn't blame her. _He has no idea Maddie _thought to herself smiling for the first time in hours.

Zack stood up from the door and began walking away, everything he had feared had come true, Maddie did hate him and she never wanted to speak with him again, he could no longer hold the tears as he began to slowly walk away.

"Zack?" A small voice said from within the janitors closet "Don't go" Maddie finished smiling.

Zack turned around at the door smiling was this a sign that he had been forgiven? Could they still be friends?

"Maddie, are we still friends?" Zack asked scared of her answer he had given Maddie the power to break him but he trusted her not too.

The door slowly opened revealing Maddie her hair a mess the little make-up Maddie wore was running, Zack felt so guilty he had hurt her so bad and he could never take back what he had said.

Maddie smiled at the teenage boy in front of her. If someone had said forty-eight hours ago that she would be stood in front of Zack, in awe and love she would have laughed.

"Zack!" Maddie shouted running towards him wrapping her arms around him tears falling from her cheeks but this time it was happiness that left her so emotional.

Zack stood in shock for a brief moment before he realised he was forgiven; he wrapped his arms around her waist and took in her wonderful smell. She placed her head in the crook of his neck his shirt slowly becoming wet with Maddies tears.

"Zack I love you more than anything." Maddie smiled her tears finally subsided.

"Really? I love you too but of course you know that" Zack smiled at the blonde in his arms.

"Let me be yours Zack, please" Maddie looked up at him hoping he would say yes.

"Hmmm, does this answer your question?" Zack said smiling before placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her passionately, putting everything he had into this one kiss just in case she changed her mind or if he was dreaming.

The pair slowly began backing up towards the janitors closet Maddie lifted one hand up to his hair and put her other hand to his cheek trying desperately to deepen the kiss she licked his lips begging for entry he obliged and a war erupted in their mouths it was pure bliss as Zack closed the door to the closet.

This time Maddie would remember every minute, and she would remember the moment forever.

_Elsewhere_

A blonde boy identically to Maddies new boyfriend sat on a chair in front of the island. Just in front of the kitchen the occupant never used. The room was lavishly decorated in gold's and pinks, he sipped on a glass of coca cola smiling at nothing in particular then a girl put her hands on his shoulder and lowered herself and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"Everything, okay Cody?" the teenage heiress to the Tipton fortune asked lovingly chewing on his ear.

Cody swivelled round on his chair so he was now facing London he put his arms round her waist and dragged her closer as he stood up they began kissing passionately and slowly made their way to the sofa London sat on the arm of the sofa.

"You ready?" Cody asked the teenage girl uncertain. London simply nodded before telling Cody she loved him.

He nodded and gently pushed her back onto the sofa and followed her, his arms either side of head he stared into her beautiful eyes and smiled lovingly the pair began kissing again.

The Tipton was definitely full of love.

_Love is giving someone the power to break you but trusting them not too._

**The End**

**AN: Oh my gosh I can't believe I finished a story! I'm so proud of myself I promised myself I'd have this story finished and posted before Christmas and I haven't broken my promise. I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! And for everyone who has stuck with me throughout my story even with my dodgy uploading schedule here is the projects I'll be working on next year.**

**End of 2009**

**A Creddie one-shot! (I know weird huh I'll explain in that story)**

**2010**

**A Seddie chaptered story with a good friend here on FF im really enjoying working on it right now and cant wait for you guys to see it.**

**Sequel to please tell me if people want one.**

**iHate Creddie A seddie chaptered story may or may not write this. (please don't steal the title!)**

**Confrontation chapter 2 yes im gonna write it! (eventually)**

**Final couple of chapters for iWant you Freddie**

**One-shot WOWP Story Maybe!**

**Thank you for sticking with me have a great Christmas or whatever your celebrating this December and please review!!!**


End file.
